1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital control switching power-supply device for setting an output voltage at a reference voltage of a command signal and information processing equipment provided with the digital control switching power-supply device.
2. Background Art
As disclosed in the JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-61351, when a conventional digital control switching power-supply device detects a sudden load change, it copes with the sudden load change by generating a sudden load change PWM pulse signal by switching a control gain of digital voltage control means, which corresponds to an analog control error amplifier.